The Wolf Den Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 August 2018
22:32-05 cheerios r the only cereal that matter 22:32-09 no 22:32-16 I swear every time that sybol is used I get kinda weirded out 22:32-19 cheerios and frosted flakes are my favourites :o 22:32-20 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 22:32-29 but I know its supposed to make things "sound" more sing songy 22:32-32 I think... 22:32-44 idk im not smart 22:32-47 @titan, normal oh = oh~ 22:32-49 xD 22:32-50 SPECIAL K 22:32-53 ice is right 22:33-01 @SAB, too healthy 22:33-07 or like air quotes sort of 22:33-10 though it tastes good 22:33-24 ~ QuinnEndlessSummer has left the chat ~ 22:33-25 or like "if you say so~" 22:33-25 ~ QuinnEndlessSummer has joined the chat ~ 22:33-33 stop 22:33-35 Rice cereal yum yum 22:33-35 that symbol is weird 22:33-36 ~ EchoTheGekko has joined the chat ~ 22:33-40 o/ 22:33-41 hi ecco 22:33-51 the tilde 22:33-52 ~ 22:33-56 heylo echo the gekko ~~ 22:33-56 yee 22:34-01 she just wants to be loved 22:34-05 o/ 22:34-08 My name is titan 22:34-10 I use ~ too much ~~ 22:34-13 if yall gonna gimme a nickname 22:34-19 aight dope 22:34-27 tighten = titan 22:34-28 because ICEBUTT over here stole it from me >:( 22:34-34 lol 22:34-34 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 22:34-41 u want to be icebutt too? 22:34-41 22:34-43 yeah @icebutt 22:34-49 also titan who was my mum I already forgot 22:35-03 Ah the wiki family expands 22:35-07 @dream, isn't wings everyone's mom? 22:35-10 yeep 22:35-14 @titan: excuse me 22:35-17 XD 22:35-18 I dont remember 22:35-22 YOU HEARD ME 22:35-24 I don't either 22:35-27 DID I STUTTER 22:35-27 not my fault you're just late 22:35-30 /me flips my hair 22:35-34 :O 22:35-43 Nah im always EARLY 22:35-48 but u right 22:35-59 >:3 22:36-00 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has joined the chat ~ 22:36-00 (facetalon) 22:36-02 @sab do you remember who my mum was 22:36-08 thinks 22:36-08 Im late because im too school for cool 22:36-13 XD 22:36-26 Titan is the schoolest 22:36-35 ~ Waterdrops has left the chat ~ 22:36-36 ~ Waterdrops has joined the chat ~ 22:36-41 I didn’t now schooled 22:36-42 xD 22:37-00 the talk of school is silencing chat 22:37-02 @titan i think you stuttered in the pm 22:37-11 ~ Scarabthesandwing111 has left the chat ~ 22:37-12 Hmm 22:37-14 lol 22:37-17 /me sticks tongue out 22:37-22 eat my left toe 22:37-26 no 22:37-26 why your left 22:37-27 ew 22:37-35 what happened to your right 22:37-36 because i hurt my left foot probably 22:37-46 hgughg i return 22:37-51 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 22:37-52 Because I dont know 22:37-57 ~ EchoTheGekko has left the chat ~ 22:37-58 ~ EchoTheGekko has joined the chat ~ 22:37-59 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:38-07 ~ EchoTheGekko has joined the chat ~ 22:38-25 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:38-54 Did i just kill chat 22:39-00 maybe 22:39-02 perhaps 22:39-09 icebutt stole my words 22:39-10 possibly 22:39-16 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:39-20 //tund expresses horror and distaste at the idea that im still on this chat 22:39-27 you know 22:39-28 thats 22:39-29 real fai 22:39-30 r 22:39-36 o/ 22:39-37 shes right 22:39-38 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:39-43 No 22:39-47 i feel horror and distate that im here as well 22:39-48 4 days and im a month old 22:39-52 but ive nothing else to do 22:40-09 @dream: celebration time 22:40-10 same 22:40-11 dreamspeaker, yay! 1 month 22:40-12 @Ari Uhh do you dislike us or something?? 22:40-34 nope 22:40-47 ive no strong like or dislike. im just bored 22:40-58 @sab, a haughty awareness of flaws, but she can't leave. she knows she's one of us - bound by boredom~ 22:41-03 i just dont know any of you 22:41-14 @Sierra shut up 22:41-17 pfft 22:41-18 @Sierra so true 22:41-38 @sierra stop with the ~ its uncomfotablr 22:41-41 ~ Rain The FanWing has joined the chat ~ 22:41-42 ~ 22:41-44 @sab, I have the right to speak! guaranteed in the rules -> 22:41-46 Why not ~ 22:41-52 ~ is my thing why are you guys like this 22:41-53 o/ rain 22:42-01 hi 22:42-04 ~~~because it's fancy~~~ 22:42-09 @Icebutt oh noes was I too late to claim it as mine 22:42-17 proud threatened to disown me for stealing half the bday cake >:I 22:42-18 heck yeah you were 22:42-23 @Rain NUUUU 22:42-28 @rain: good you don't want to be related to him 22:42-32 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:42-33 @rain(cake) 22:42-38 yikes im sensing a lot of tension here 22:42-38 @Rain (cake) 22:42-38 hmm 22:42-40 here 22:42-49 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:42-52 you get used too it 22:42-54 you deserve a whole cake not half 22:43-03 yay 22:43-13 mcdonalds makes me sick sometimes 22:43-20 yet we're eating it rn xd 22:43-30 what "food" item was it? 22:43-39 that made you sick 22:43-45 @Ari Yeah. Its probably feels lonely to be one of them seniors here. I joined around the time the old ones left, and never really got to meet any oldies 22:43-46 blah the burger 22:43-46 mcdonald's is disgusting but i will continue to eat it always 22:43-48 Mcdonalds 22:43-49 is 22:43-50 garbage 22:43-52 fries are kinda salty 22:43-53 i wish i had mcdonalds wish i wasnt a broke gay tumblr blogger chilling on a woff wiki 22:43-56 anybody says otherwise is lying 22:44-03 @rain: as salty as me? 22:44-08 oof 22:44-14 ok mood ari 22:44-16 @Ari, you have tumblr? 22:44-17 they're competing with your ranking. 22:44-21 yeah 22:44-25 @ari, tumblr for some reason also has a lot of broke artists. why? :( 22:44-26 i'll beat 'em 22:44-33 I prefer eating at In-n-Out 22:44-34 go to mcdonalds and destory it for me please 22:44-35 the economy sucks 22:44-35 because were gay and poor 22:44-40 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:44-41 tumlr 22:44-43 i miss in n out 22:44-43 ....eh 22:44-45 @Ari, I have tumblr 22:44-46 *tumblr 22:44-50 everyone on my bus earlier was chanting `taco bell` when we passed taco bell 22:44-50 Burn the mcdonalds 22:44-51 /me has never tried in and out 22:44-53 good for you 22:44-58 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:45-01 @Dream welcome to the mctaco bell 22:45-04 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 22:45-10 taco bell,, 22:45-11 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 22:45-12 @Icebutt me neither 22:45-12 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 22:45-13 they have good fries 22:45-13 Ive always stayed and sticked with DA 22:45-14 got to go for another five hours of driving 22:45-15 In n out is actually pretty cool 22:45-17 however, 22:45-17 also hey marx 22:45-19 ugh i want kfc 22:45-20 see you guys laterrr 22:45-26 Im cool with it 22:45-27 where does in-n-out exist? 22:45-28 Kfc is darn great too 22:45-29 Nyello 22:45-32 bye rain 22:45-35 california arizona and new mexico 22:45-42 in n out doesn't exist, it's an illusion 22:45-44 o/ glamorous 22:45-48 what about the other states? :(((( 22:45-51 nope 22:45-51 :O 22:45-56 >:( 22:45-58 u suffer 22:46-01 Theres something cool called homemade and its everywhere 22:46-02 /me yawns 22:46-03 ~ Rain The FanWing has left the chat ~ 22:46-07 brb 22:46-08 @Sab yas 22:46-12 /me boops chat 22:46-13 in and out? what's that 22:46-21 a restaurant? 22:46-21 the best burger and fries joint ever 22:46-27 Your wrong 22:46-31 fast food resturant 22:46-38 only on the west coast 22:46-40 @Titan then what is 22:46-41 In n out has soggy fries where I live 22:46-46 Not in and out 22:46-47 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:46-49 u leave their fries alone 22:46-49 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:46-51 thats for damn sure 22:46-51 eew, soggy fries 22:46-54 disgusting 22:46-56 i wish i had fries 22:47-03 Carls jr fries are the best 22:47-06 you have to eat them hot 22:47-10 ~ ForestFire28 has joined the chat ~ 22:47-12 otherwise they get soggy 22:47-13 like 22:47-17 that's the principle of fries 22:47-17 chat is cROWDED 22:47-23 because fries are butts sometimes 22:47-25 fries taste bad heated up dont ever do that 22:47-25 XD 22:47-30 Chat is crowded 22:47-31 u gotta have em fresh 22:47-32 and its 22:47-34 scaring me 22:47-39 ^ 22:47-48 i've seen like 25+ guys its fine 22:47-50 @titan: well then perish 22:47-52 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 22:47-54 remember chat parties 22:47-56 https://www.buzzfeed.com/alexfinnis/what-per-cent-raccoon-are-you?utm_term=.ldEXL1PnLQ#.cbLjbOv0b3 Everyone how raccoon are you 22:47-56 slowly 22:48-00 Soggy fries are the good embodiment of pure evil 22:48-19 when everyone would get their alts on chat and we'd see how long we can go 'til chat crashed 22:48-20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RffAHV3tcgM 22:48-27 soggy fries lawful evil 22:48-32 @Ari Oh my 22:48-33 Ill perish when you arent salty salbutt 22:48-35 yikes dont remind me 22:48-44 ~ EchoTheGekko has joined the chat ~ 22:48-53 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:49-01 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:49-22 o/ 22:49-22 @titan: darn 22:49-27 35% raccoon 22:49-28 well i did say slowly so that works 22:49-33 @Sierra nice 22:49-37 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:49-38 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:49-44 36% 22:49-46 :O 22:49-51 36% 22:50-03 We're all part raccoon here 22:50-06 yup 22:50-15 1/3 raccoons unite 22:50-19 if soggy fries are lawful evil what's chaotic evil 22:50-25 burnt soggy fries 22:50-28 hey imma try to get 0% 22:50-30 ok 22:50-34 I am not a raccoon :") 22:50-34 potato smoothies 22:50-36 heck 22:50-41 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 22:50-43 @sab: how about a squirrel 22:50-44 @Water ouch 22:50-50 @Ice Ew no 22:50-56 anyway the point here is in-n-out is the best fast food place ever so there 22:51-00 im not sure why, but i find that appealing 22:51-03 potato smoothie... 22:51-06 me too honestly 22:51-06 squirrels are valid >;c 22:51-07 @Water Yes I will agree 22:51-10 lawful good is brand new and still hot fries 22:51-14 i tried to get 0% 22:51-15 @Icebutt yes they are 22:51-20 and got 8% 22:51-22 chaotic good are curly fries 22:51-28 i love curly fries ugh 22:51-37 spicy fries are good 22:51-44 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:51-49 no wait chaotic evil is animal fries 22:51-58 @Ice Im a cat 22:51-59 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:52-06 @Water those smiley face fries 22:52-15 what are waffle fries alignment 22:52-22 their are 20 people in chat right now 22:52-23 how 22:52-26 @sab, how much cat though 22:52-33 have we passed crinkle cuts yet 22:52-34 waffle fries lawful neutral 22:52-46 crinkle cuts chaotic neutral 22:52-46 imagine if all of the wiki just popped up in chat oneday 22:52-48 u are right 22:52-51 @titan, we all exist at once on the internet plain 22:52-54 *plane 22:52-58 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:52-58 ... 22:53-01 i spend a lot of time thinking about fries 22:53-02 your not wrong 22:53-05 but your not right either 22:53-13 i want fries now... 22:53-23 wonder if i can convince my parental units 22:53-24 @titan, we should do that 22:53-25 ive been living off exclusively fries for like a day 22:53-29 and a half 22:53-32 make everyone come onto chat at once 22:53-33 smily face fries are so good .. .. waffle fries, however, taste the BEST and i love them 22:53-35 fries and chicken nuggets 22:53-46 i lived on mash potatoes for like 3 days once 22:54-01 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 22:54-01 the college life is the good life 22:54-08 I lived on amusement park food for a day once 22:54-18 amusement park food is overpriced 22:54-19 @Water I cant wait for college asffg but thats 4 years away 22:54-26 college isnt that great gys 22:54-27 one time i ate a family sized serving of potatoes at 4 am... living life 22:54-43 the application process is stressful 22:54-52 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:55-05 I'm guessing college = all-nighter that never ends 22:55-06 also my classes dont start till september and my board plan doesnt start till two weeks from now so im just living on uber eats 22:55-10 Gosh I heard. I hope I make it though 22:55-15 @Sab hey i think we're the same age then 22:55-17 u guessed right 22:55-32 I never knew low education-shaming was a thing?? I just really hope I end up with a university of some sort 22:55-40 my sister just moved out for college so i dont have to deal with her anymore. :heart_eyes: 22:55-41 apply to boston university everyone 22:55-48 go terriers 22:55-49 sic em 22:55-57 ~ ForestFire28 has left the chat ~ 22:56-05 im probably gona go to college in california maybe 22:56-06 @Water damn websites keep giving me ads for Boston University hmm 22:56-09 why boston? hm 22:56-11 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:56-20 just sayin bu is a dope school 22:56-41 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 22:56-45 im going to college in the uk 22:56-55 Theres this university in Cali thats do chill they only give comments and nice grades 22:57-03 so* 22:57-14 i plan on moving to boston after college but thats far away so idk 22:57-16 but also like the prestige of a school doesnt batter 22:57-22 matter 22:57-29 go wherever feels right kids 22:58-00 University and college has a heckload of male teachers wth 22:58-02 ^ 22:58-04 lmao 22:58-07 the future is yours 22:58-12 ugh men. hate them 22:58-27 depends on where u go 22:58-28 ah 22:58-30 halp 22:58-31 but they be like that 22:58-38 @Ari Um idk some are okay?? Other than that boys at my school are cringey and 2D 22:58-38 chat is too big 22:58-54 dated a boy once. never again 22:59-02 anyway when u kids hit college if u need help or application advice i got u all and i got some hard to swallow pills advice for yall just hmu 22:59-02 Uhhh 22:59-42 boys r nice but also for some reason the older you get the more and more some of them sound like theyre giving a ted talk when theyre talking to you 23:00-01 mansplaining.jpeg 23:00-03 @outty, same 23:00-07 Mansplaning? 23:00-12 like cool mason i get you think you know everything but i have more diplomas than you 23:00-12 Look I might be a dude 23:00-15 Moving on 23:00-16 but not all guys are evil 23:00-18 Trust me. 23:00-20 MOVING ON. 23:00-24 im gay 23:00-27 Oh 23:00-28 Cool 23:00-30 woman :heart_eyes: 23:00-32 help 23:00-33 lmao titan 23:00-38 guys men and women are all great ok 23:00-46 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:00-47 im bi actually but...pref girls 23:00-50 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:01-08 I had all my icecream 23:01-12 ~ 1FreeWolf has joined the chat ~ 23:01-15 ~ QuinnEndlessSummer has left the chat ~ 23:01-15 darn 23:01-16 ~ QuinnEndlessSummer has joined the chat ~ 23:01-18 i was going to snatch some from you 23:01-20 o/ 23:01-21 @Outty get more ice cream 23:01-22 ~ ForestFire28 has joined the chat ~ 23:01-25 o/ 23:01-25 It was meh 23:01-46 ~ 1FreeWolf has left the chat ~ 23:02-07 my friend keeps sending me clown emojis on discord and they wnt stop 23:02-24 rip 23:02-36 ~ VaatiBolas has left the chat ~ 23:02-39 rip 23:02-54 I was french Vanilla 23:02-57 *want 23:02-59 ooh 23:03-01 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:03-06 yum 23:03-13 outty was french vanilla in his former life 23:03-17 /me throws icecream at outty and icebutt 23:03-18 but then he was eaten 23:03-19 your welcome 23:03-24 now he was reborn as outty 23:03-25 Baaaaaaaaack 23:03-30 Seems so 23:03-31 rip french vanilla 23:03-33 wb 23:03-36 ice-cream~ @panther, hello! 23:03-39 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:03-44 o/ 23:04-14 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:04-19 wb sab 23:05-00 what's the new discussion topic? hm. 23:05-17 ~ ForestFire28 has left the chat ~ 23:05-24 French vanilla has eggs in it 23:05-26 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:05-29 Regular vanilla does not 23:05-31 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:05-38 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 23:05-42 i don't like ice cream 23:05-55 ~ ForestFire28 has joined the chat ~ 23:06-09 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 23:06-17 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:06-17 o/ 23:06-21 uhhh 23:06-27 ~ ForestFire28 has left the chat ~ 23:06-30 ~ ForestFire28 has joined the chat ~ 23:06-49 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:06-56 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:06-57 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:07-04 I like aome ice cream 23:07-23 But chocolate ice cream is a SIN, a CRIME, a MURDERER OF MY TASTE BUDS, 23:07-35 Yum 23:07-51 ~ Feather the Everywing has left the chat ~ 23:07-56 chocolate in general is pretty awful 23:07-57 @Glamorous oh finally someone else who dislikes chocolate ice cream 23:08-03 i can't always have chocolate ice cream 23:08-09 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has left the chat ~ 23:08-10 i started a weird topic 23:08-12 I have mixed feelings on chocolate 23:08-24 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has joined the chat ~ 23:08-58 although I prefer vanilla, chocolate is still great 23:09-00 I like chocolate 23:09-00 I don't mind some of it but hershey's tastes like cleaning supplies chemical infused dirt 23:09-04 /me dies 23:09-13 I love hersheys 23:09-14 quality dark chocolate is the best 23:09-19 yes 23:09-23 finnaly 23:09-25 what type of Hershey's do you eat? 23:09-26 *finally 23:09-30 Lies 23:09-33 Plain 23:09-37 I prefer milk chocolate 23:09-38 Milk choclate is godlike 23:09-38 Plain chocolate 23:09-42 milk chocolate 23:09-42 Milk 23:09-44 Milky 23:09-52 White chocolate is good 23:09-53 Milky way triple swirl 23:10-01 NO 23:10-05 MISTRAL 23:10-11 with the souls of my enemies trapped inside it 23:10-11 NOT WHITE CHOCOLATE 23:10-11 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:10-12 @mistral, not hersheys 23:10-16 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:10-22 it's good thought. 23:10-26 plain hersheys bars broke imto my house and insulted my cat 23:10-41 @forestfire, white is okay, but really sugary - like way less pure cacao 23:10-50 @marx: wow rude 23:10-51 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 23:10-57 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:10-57 yeah, it has more milk 23:11-12 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:11-19 ~ Waterdrops has left the chat ~ 23:11-20 i like white chocolate because the more disgustingly sugary/sweet something is the more likely that I'll love it 23:11-20 ~ Waterdrops has joined the chat ~ 23:11-34 does anyone actually like twizzlers? 23:11-39 yup 23:11-42 ew no 23:11-42 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:11-44 i do 23:11-48 and white chocolate is a shame to chocolate 23:11-51 I do 23:11-54 it's not even chocolate 23:12-01 Stop lying to yourself forest fire 23:12-03 ~ Waterdrops has left the chat ~ 23:12-05 ~ Feather the Everywing has left the chat ~ 23:12-08 its not chocolate @forest 23:12-12 its disgusting 23:12-17 ~ 2001 Cartoon has joined the chat ~ 23:12-25 <2001 Cartoon> hi 23:12-27 hi 23:12-29 hello 23:12-32 It sure isn't chocolate but it sure is good, whatever it's suppsoed to be 23:12-38 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 23:12-40 o/ 23:12-50 it's legit the fat from the cacao 23:12-53 @marx: can't argue with you there 23:12-57 It is chocolate 23:13-03 just with more milk 23:13-08 its leGIT BUTTER AND SUGAR OKAY 23:13-17 oh man that's glorious 23:13-19 who told you these lies 23:13-20 i have very strong feelings on white chocolate 23:13-25 I can tell. 23:13-29 ~ Feather the Everywing has left the chat ~ 23:13-34 I'd eat plain butter and sugar Amy day 23:13-35 any 23:13-42 I would 23:13-45 except butter 23:13-48 im salty about white chocolate 23:13-55 plain butter is vile 23:13-57 plain butter no 23:13-59 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 23:14-04 butter is legit saturated fat okay 23:15-06 man i want some butter now :'D 23:15-19 i want brownies 23:15-23 ^ 23:15-26 Butterstral 23:15-29 I want a mega mac 23:15-35 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 23:15-45 ~ ForestFire28 has left the chat ~ 23:15-58 mac n' cheese 23:16-06 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 23:16-21 Yummu 23:16-27 i just ate mac n cheese 23:16-40 ~ Ariyuu has left the chat ~ 23:16-41 ~ Ariyuu has joined the chat ~ 23:16-59 mac n cheese respectfully came into my house after i gave it permission to, then complimented my cat 23:17-32 I dont have a cat 23:17-43 cause dogs are better 23:17-45 I have. 6 23:17-48 And a puppy 23:17-52 niiice 23:18-11 i have 2 cats 2 dogs 23:18-19 my friend has 23:18-19 He's a husky corgi mix and he is the Stubbiest of Stubby Legged Animals That Live In My House 23:18-25 12 cats and like 4 dogs 23:18-28 and bunnies and chickens 23:18-33 like how do you afford 23:19-25 ~ Ariyuu has left the chat ~ 23:19-29 Selling your soul tends to help 23:19-40 My friend has a chicken named covfefe 23:19-55 My puppy is named Doctor Snickerdoodle 23:21-36 ~ FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer has joined the chat ~ 23:21-51 o h chats filled today 23:22-03 not as much as earlier, but yes 23:22-12 hello fear! 23:22-13 Woah dear 23:22-27 like von btw. they're cool 23:22-51 thankies 23:23-01 and how filled was it earlier? 23:23-10 pretty filled 23:23-14 also henlo, since i didnt say that earlier ee 23:23-18 o/ 23:23-20 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 23:23-25 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 23:24-05 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 23:24-58 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:25-31 ~ WindWolf19 has left the chat ~ 23:25-33 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 23:26-24 I should probably skedaddle too. got so much work to do...gotta stop procrastinating 23:27-00 thats what im doing rn.. 23:27-00 me too 23:27-04 or trying to at least 23:27-06 welp 23:27-23 so, bye: 2001, dream, echo, fear, feather, ice, titan, mistral, outty, panther, proud / prod, quinn, and wind! gotta list all of you~ 23:27-28 wohhhh 23:27-32 Wowie 23:27-33 kbye! 23:27-34 Bye! 23:27-34 See ya 23:27-38 ~ Sierra sakura has left the chat ~ 23:27-40 o/ 23:28-15 bye @sierra 23:28-59 byes 23:29-14 'your the big gay' titan 2k18 23:29-52 ~ FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer has left the chat ~ 23:30-26 ~ EchoTheGekko has left the chat ~